


Allies

by ElizaStyx



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BAMF Steve Rogers, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Steve is kinda toppy, Superheroes, Tumblr Prompt, and you had to make something crazy out of it, cuteness, for fucks sake, grumpy bucky, it was like the tropiest of tropes, love me for the Clark Kent part, way to go Lizzie, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a simple prompt from an anon, it said "stucky mutual pining". The outcome should have been something classical, really but no, my brain decided to have different ideas and came up with this in-a-way-canon-compliant AU that I just HAD TO write once I thought about it. So... having said that...<br/>Behold Captain America and Winter Soldier, two superheroes who fight side by side, defend our miserable planet and their constantly invaded city, sneakily checking each other out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on tumblr](http://the-rising-demonmistress-of-styx.tumblr.com/post/118305908075/hi-i-love-your-blog-how-about-a-prompt-stucky).

The shield swished right above Bucky’s head and gracefully took down the enemy he was fighting with for the last minute. Bucky looked down at the now fallen, slithery body of the alien invador and sighed.  
“You spoiled the fun.” he said silently as he felt an unmistakeable presence by his side.  
“Shut up, Winter, you love me anyway.” a heavy hand patted Bucky’s real arm.  
“You keep telling yourself these lies…” Bucky rolled his eyes, fighting a traitorous blush that was threatening to colour his face.

He kinda hated moments like these, when this overly awesome Capita America guy fought by his side and then was all like ‘we’re a great team, you and I’. He hated them because the words were true and because Bucky thought that they would be a great team not only on the streets but also in the sheets.

Cap laughed loudly and sincerely, patting his shoulder once again.  
“I love when you are all grumpy like this.” he said and Bucky could swear he heard an undertone of bizzare honesty there but he brushed that thought off; Captain was just teasing Bucky, not flirting with him.  
“Thanks for having my back, man.” Bucky grumbled, really not in the mood for this ‘maybe it’s not actually entirely no homo’ bullshit.

He just glanced into Cap’s suddenly frowny face and shrugging his hand off approached the knocked out alien. With a routine movement he squatted by the body, confiscated his weapon and overly aware that Cap was staring, tied up the baddie for the feds or whoever to take care of him. He was just a simple superhero, he didn’t have any interests in other civilisations or their evil plans for the years to come; he just fought them as they came.

Once he had rechecked the ties, still cautiously observed, he stood up and taking a deep breath, turned to the man he didn’t really wish to face.  
“Job’s done.” he said lightly. “Thanks again and see you around, Cap.” he gave him an awkward little wave and turned around to walk away.  
Like always.

~~~

Steve Rogers felt like an idiot. For the first time since last month he had an excuse to approach the mysterious Winter Soldier, hoping for God knows what, and he was being turned down before he even begun gathering his wits to suggest he was interested in something more than their professional relationship.

He honestly didn’t know what was it about this ever-grumpy, tacit man that was making him so obsessed but it was driving him crazy. Every time they fought side by side, he was in pure awe, seeing so much grace and determination in every well-calculated movement of his ally. The Winter Soldier was so mesmerizing he couldn’t quite understand how people even noticed his own presence, when someone like this was doing his magic right in front of them. He really wanted to know the man behind this dangerous beauty. That was why he couldn’t let him just walk away.

“Hey!” he shouted and held his breath as the Winter Soldier hesitantly slowed down to finally stop.  
Steve watched him turn around sedately.  
“Yeah?” Winter asked. “You need a light or something?”  
“No, I just… I want to know your name.” he figured it would be a beginning of some sorts.  
Winter actually chuckled. “Dude, that’s like the rule number one of every superhero - never let them know your real name.”  
“I’m Steve.” Steve said quickly. “And it’s not like I wouldn’t recognise you on the street, even if you are Clark Kent level of conspiracy, glasses and all.”

That seemed to be enough of an argument to shut the man up.

“I’m Bucky.” he said after a while.  
“Is that even a name?” Steve raised his brow.  
“Comes from Buchanan.” Bucky looked slightly offended.  
“Okay, fair enough.” Steve nodded his head apologetically.  
“Anything else, Steve?” he stressed the name.  
“No, Buck, have a good day.” Steve was grinning like loon.

Bucky just shook his head and went his way, his step somehow lighter than usual.

~~~

There was literally no person in this city named Buchanan that fit Bucky’s profile. Steve groaned in annoyance, feeling betrayed. He was now the one becoming all grumpy, which was pretty ironic. This search took him so much time and brought no result so when finally another supervillian appeared in the city, he only just wanted to find Bucky and kick his butt. And Steve Rogers was a man that always followed his plans.

Their enemy, some guy in chitin armor that made him look suspiciously like a praying mantis, froze in the middle of his grand speech as he saw the famous Captain America completely ignore him, roar loudly and jump on the no-less terrifying Winter Soldier, throwing him onto the ground.

“You asshole!” growled Steve Rogers, placing himself on his stomach and gripping his wrists. “What is your real name?”  
“I’m Bucky!” Bucky squeeked, pinned down to the asphalt.  
“There is no Bucky!” Steve was red on the face.  
“It’s what all my friends call me!” Bucky tried to push him off but Steve was too angry, too desperate and too strong. “It is my name!”

“I’ve looked for you everywhere! There was no right Buchanan in this city!” Steve squinted angrily.  
“Fine. It’s my second name, alright?” Bucky finally gave up, gasping for more air. “Why the hell did you even look for me, huh?”  
“Because I wanted to meet you somewhere that’s not a battlefield, you dumbass!” Steve growled.  
“Oh.” Bucky’s eyes opened wider as the realisation hit him. “OH.”  
“That’s right, oh.” Steve snorted and looked at him intently.

“Excuse me…” the brutally ignored villian chose this moment to interrupt.  
“Shut up!” they shouted in sync, still staring into each other’s eyes.  
“Okay, I’ll just come back and destroy the city later, no big deal.” the villian muttered and backed away humbly, mildly terrified by their odd behaviour.

Now that there was only the two of them, they locked gazes in the silence. Steve was a heavy weight on Bucky’s abdomen but Bucky didn’t mind.  
“What’s your real name, Winter?” Steve asked quietly.  
“I’m James Buchanan Barnes.” Bucky whispered, trapped by his eyes. “Bucky for friends.”  
“Wasn’t that hard, huh?” Steve grinned somehow wolfishly. “I’m Steve Rogers and I honestly hope I still have a right to call you by that nickname.”  
“Is that so?” Bucky cast a quick look at his mouth.  
“Yes.” Steve tilted his head and leaned down to feel Bucky’s shaky breath on his lips. “I just really wanna be friends with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to twist your prompts too? [Whisper them to me. ](http://the-rising-demonmistress-of-styx.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
